


A Curse Of Feathers And Mud

by screamingatstars



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Curses, Dark Magic, Gen, I’ll bring the snacks, Spoilers, spoilers for Agony of a Witch, where are we holding the Lilith is over party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26056123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars
Summary: MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR AOAWLilith goes through with her plan and lays a curse onto her sister.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when the biggest thing that was happening in the show was Lumity?? And we weren’t all emotionally destroyed?? Yeah, me neither. Anyways, let’s all go punch Lilith in the face.

Lilith crept down the darkened hallway, careful not to make a single sound. Every creak and whisper was amplified in the silence, threatening to wake the rest of her family. She couldn’t have that happen.

Edalyn usually kept her door locked, protected with makeshift security spells, but Lilith had already secretly disabled them earlier that day. It had taken her longer than she cared to admit, but those long minutes spent laboring over her sister’s magic only strengthened her resolve to go through with her plan. Besides, if she didn’t, it was only a matter of time until someone else did.

_ We’ll see who’s the better witch now. _

Easing the door open, Lilith stepped inside, gazing down at her sleeping sister. She looked so much smaller in that moment, huddled under her mounds of blankets like a bird in a nest. How fitting.

Readying the written incantation in one hand, she carefully drew a spell circle with the other, making sure that Edalyn was framed directly in the center. It wasn’t the largest circle that she had ever made, but with the power of the written curse, it didn’t need to be. 

As she read out the words on the scroll, enunciating each syllable as clearly as she could while speaking in a low whisper, the spell circle began to change color. Blue slowly shifted into a dull gray, and the air itself seemed to vibrate as a low humming sound filled the room, almost like the Isles themselves could sense what was about to happen.

She was nearing the end of the incantation, and the circle was starting to spin, faster and faster and faster. The humming was increasing in both pitch and volume, and for the briefest of moments, Lilith could’ve sworn she saw Edalyn’s eyes open.

But then she jabbed her hand through the center of the spell circle to activate it, gasping as the sheer power of the curse she was casting rushed through her body. Even channeling it for the briefest of moments sapped her strength, leaving her feeling oddly empty, and her knees almost gave out as a flash of white light engulfed her sister. A sharp scream pierced through her senses, and Lilith couldn’t tell which of them it came from.

A moment later, it was over. The light faded away, the incessant humming noise ceased. Edalyn no longer lay still; instead, she was tossing and turning violently, breaths loud and erratic as she clawed at her blankets. Lilith watched feathers start to emerge from her arms and hands, streaks of gray crawling into her hair. The curse was starting to take effect.

_ Satisfaction.  _ This was what she felt, staring down triumphantly at her handiwork.

Her plan- her curse- had succeeded.

It was time to leave.

By the time she made it back to her room, she could hear her parents emerging from theirs. Laying in her bed, she smiled to herself as she pictured what they would find: their precious younger daughter, transformed into an owl-like monster, covered in feathers with claws and sharp teeth. Wild, inside and out. It wouldn’t take them long to realize what had happened, but they would never be able to figure out that it was Lilith who had done it.

She slept more soundly that night than she had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I’m still angry at Lilith! Wanted to write some more for this before Young Blood, Old Souls airs and destroys me emotionally, proves me wrong about Lilith’s motivations, or both.

The following day was pure chaos. The Clawthorne parents were furious that someone had not only cursed their daughter, but broken into their house to boot. Lilith, of course, knew the reality of the situation, but stayed silent, letting everyone else labor under the delusion of an intruder. It made her life so much easier when all her parents’ energy and resources were focused outward, instead of investigating inside their own home.

Edalyn didn’t emerge from her room. It had taken hours to subdue her monstrous form, holding her at bay until an elixir could be found that contained the curse. It wasn’t until after, when she was presumably back to her normal self, that Lilith was told of the ‘tragedy’ that had occurred. She had faked shock and grief, and cried false tears when her mother informed her that the curse was unbreakable by anyone other than the caster. 

She had won.

The next day, Lilith knocked on Edalyn’s door. She wasn’t expecting a response, and was caught off guard by the hoarse “come in” that made its way to her ears. Slowly, carefully, she eased the door open, just as she had two nights before. 

Her sister was in her bed, sitting with her back to the wall and her knees pulled into her chest. Her face was streaked with tears, and there were dark circles under her eyes. To Lilith’s surprise, her hair still had gray streaks in it, shot through the orange.

“Edalyn?” She said, making sure that her voice held only concern. “Are you okay?”

She was hit with a glare that had no force behind it, Edalyn’s anger only a thin shell over a deep well of fear. “What do you think?” She rasped, before dissolving into sobs. “It’s a curse, Lily!”

Lilith rushed forward, wrapping her arms around her sister. Edalyn leaned into her, tears soaking into her shirtfront as she gripped onto her arms. Her whole body was heaving with every breath, practically shaking apart at the seams like she was a fragile piece of glass and not the strongest witch of her time.

“I’m scared,” Edalyn whispered, words muffled against Lilith’s chest. “I don’t know what to do.”

“It’s going to be okay,” Lilith said, hugging her close. “I’ll always be here for you, no matter what.”

“But what if you get hurt?” 

Those six small words were like a knife in her heart. Edalyn sounded so broken, so scared, so young. For just a moment, regret slammed into her full force, screaming at her to confess what she had done, to try to make it right.

But then the moment passed, and Lilith remembered every time she had had to deal with the humiliation of being second to her own younger sister. Every time she had been teased and ridiculed at school for coming up short. Every time Edalyn had gloated at her victory, at Lilith’s loss. 

Her grip tightened involuntarily. No, she would not tell her. Perhaps one day she might lift the curse, might undo her action, but today was not that day. Today, she won. Today, she was angry.

Today, Edalyn was at her mercy.


End file.
